1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere having a terry loop stitch construction knitted into a fabric, a blank for making the brassiere, and methods for making the brassiere and the blank made on a circular knitting machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single-layer or double-layer circular knit brassiere formed from a blank of a circular knitting machine in which the brassiere includes a terry loop stitch construction knitted into one or more selected portions of the brassiere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of generally cylindrical blanks in the manufacture of brassieres is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,664, to Browder, Jr., entitled BRASSIERE, BRASSIERE BLANK AND METHODS OF MAKING SAME describes the use of a cylindrical blank to form one double layer brassiere. The brassiere has an outer fabric and an inner fabric. The yarn and knit stitches for the inner fabric are provided to provide comfort to the wearer. The blank is formed in a generally cylindrical shape with a bottom welt band seamlessly joined to a bottom edge of an upper torso part formed in the outer fabric and to a bottom edge of an upper torso part formed in the inner fabric. Front and rear strap portions are formed in the upper torso parts.
However, a need exists for an improved brassiere having fabric contacting the wearer""s body that provides moisture or perspiration wicking and other comfort features.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seamless circular knit brassiere with a terry loop stitch construction knitted into the brassiere.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a seamless double layer circular knit brassiere formed from a blank having both an inner and outer layer of fabric, a band seamlessly joined to a bottom edge of each layer, and a terry loop stitch construction knitted into a selected portion of at least one of the layers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a seamless circular knit brassiere formed from a substantially different fabric construction and yarn combination that utilizes a true terry loop or a mock terry loop stitch construction knitted into at least the breast cup areas of the brassiere.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a seamless circular knit brassiere having an inner and outer layer formed from a substantially different fabric construction and yarn combination, that utilizes a true terry loop or a mock terry loop stitch construction knitted into at selected portions of one of the layers of the brassiere.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a brassiere having substantially functional comfort and moisture wickability properties against the body of the wearer by knitting a hydrophylic yarn in the terry loop stitch construction of the brassiere.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a single blank for manufacturing a single-layer or a double-layer brassiere having a terry loop stitch construction knitted into a selected area of the brassiere.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method of making a seamless circular knit brassiere and blank, knitting a mock terry or true terry stitch construction in at least the breast cup areas of the blank to function as a comfort cushion against the wearer""s body when the brassiere is worn.
These and other objects, and advantages of the present invention will be achieved by a brassiere according to the present invention having an upper torso part seamlessly joined to a band, where a terry loop stitch construction is knitted into a selected portion of the upper torso part. In an alternative embodiment, the upper torso part has an outer fabric and an inner fabric, with each fabric connected to a band, and with a terry loop stitch construction knitted into at least a selected portion of the inner or outer fabric.